Wybie and Coraline Go Camping
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: Over-used, perhaps - but always fun no matter what;


This is a WybiexCoraline onshot fanfiction where their a few years older and decide to go camping. OBVIOUSLY I don't own any Coraline characters, I'm not the creator of the show! Enjoy(:

Wybie and Coraline go camping

"Camping?" Coraline asks dubiously, an eyebrow arched in suspicion.

"Well yeah." Despite how much Wybie has grown in the past years, he still has that oddly nervous smile.

"Sure." She shrugs. Why not? Might be fun...

"Good! See you tonight." He turns from her and walks towards his monstrosity of a bike.

She already knows where they'll meet – the same place they meet nearly every day when they want to 'hang out'. Near the well – the place where they first met. It has been four years since all that happened with the Beldam.

To begin with, Coraline had found Wybie to be pretty annoying – but soon enough, especially after the Beldam.

And then she'd began to crush on him. Throughout the years that crush had intensified into something else, something more than just a simple 'crush'.

Coraline grew beautiful. Her vivid blue hair is long now, shiny and soft and with such a vibrancy to it. Her eyes have grown a lighter, unbelievably more gorgeous coloured, surrounded by long, thick lashes. She still has her freckles but then fit perfectly onto her pale, creamy skin. She soon grew out her gangly, awkward height, instead her figure became slightly fuller although still more boyish than shapely.

Wybie didn't turn out too bad either. He still had that slightly hunched, awkward stance, but he had grown tall – just barely taller than Coraline. He'd probably be taller if he stood up right but some things never change. His skin is still dark, flawless with a deep inner glow and his wild dreadlocks he still keeps roughly the same length, springing out around his head and face.

Coraline, despite her calm demure, can't help feeling slightly shaky at the thought of spending a night with Wybie. Inside her mind, delirious with the adrenaline and excitement, she wonders whether this might be the night things could change.

The day passes in a meaningless blur, Coraline barely able to hold her excitement in check. Her and Wybie, alone, in a tent – she shivers in anticipation.

She meets Wybie by the well. She wears her yellow raincoat, her stripy jumper and her usual brown boots. She smiles and he smiles back, that almost twitch of a smile. So cute. He wears his black and white stripped jacket.

"So, you got a tent?" She asks as they begin to walk, him taking the lead tentatively.

"Of course!" He points towards a small clearing not too far away.

A lime green tent sits there, just big enough for the two of them – at a tight squeeze. A shiver of excitement runs through her and an odd warmth pools into her stomach. Excited, she turns to him with a grin.

"Race yah!" She yells and bolts towards the tent.

"No fair!" He calls from behind.

He chases after her and both of them can't help laughing. She reaches the tent and dives in landing on the cold, hard floor. A second later a heavy weight lands on her back and she huffs out a loud breath.

"Fat lump!"

At first she tries to wiggle away from beneath him, but he's laughing too hard, so finally she rolls over – finding herself on top of him suddenly. Still laughing, she manages to get a hold of his wrists and places them in one of hers. She then proceeds to tickle him furiously. He laughs and squirms, crying out as if in a mixture of pain and enjoyment.

But she underestimates his strength and within seconds – he's free and they switch positions. The big difference is that he is surprisingly strong and she can't break his grip.

She squirms and wriggles, crying out with tears of laughter stinging her eyes, as he continues to tickle her mercilessly.

Soon enough his wiggling fingers stop and their laughter and breathing slows.

Coraline feels her heart skip in her chest as she looks into Wybie's beautiful eyes – and worst still, a blush begins to spread across her cheeks. That same, odd warmth pools into her stomach.

Meanwhile, Wybie is having a similar reaction, his body behaving strange enough to make him feel uncomfortable and nervous suddenly.

He pulls away suddenly and rolls over, sitting upright with crossed legs whilst looking out of the slightly parted tent flaps. After a moments things appear to return to normal.

Wybie begins to ramble on about some bug he found earlier and Coraline listens, injecting her own comment and laughter here and there. But things are differently. It's insanely obvious.

Later that night they gather around a fire. The heat radiating from the small fire is lush and Coraline sits back, her back firmly pressing against a fallen tree.

It's cold but she doesn't mind that much, instead, she closes her eyes and focuses on the warmth from the fire, allowing it to soak into her skin, holding a stick with a roasting marsh mellow on the end.

"Hey Coraline?" Wybie's voice breaks through her peace.

She opens one eye to see him closer than he was before. She opens her other eye and stares into his dark ones. "W – Wybie?" She stammers, nervousness making her throat constrict slightly.

He leans closer, an odd look across his face, his cheeks a furious burning pink. Just for a second, a simple wonderful second, she thinks that he's going to kiss her. But then he pulls away, sighing heavily as if confused.

"I'm going to bed." He says in a quiet voice.

She watches with wide eyes as he chucks water over the fire and heads over to the tent. She frowns and closes her eyes again, having to wait for several minutes before her breathing slows along with her hear rate – and then she stands shakily and walks towards the tent.

She slips through the opening and turns, zipping it up before facing him. In the slightly dim light, she can see him lying back, a blanket wrapped around him, his jacket gone. In its place is black and white stripped PJ's – cute.

She unzips her jacket then takes off her jumper and throws it to the side. Beneath both is just a simple black vest. Then she kicks off her boots and plops down on top of her own blanket. She lies back silently, unsure for a moment of what to say.

"G'night Wybie." She says quietly in an attempt to sound normal.

"Night Coraline." He says in the same completely and utterly fake nonchalantly voice.

But she finds it impossible to sleep. She stays awake for a long time, all too aware of Wybie so physically close to her – she can feel the heat radiating from his body. She doesn't toss and turn – in fact she does the opposite, remaining completely rigid.

Finally, unable to continue with it, she turns around to face him. Even in the darkness she can make out his face, every tiny detail, how slack it is with sleep, how relaxed his body is.

She slides a little closer, a nervousness making her mouth dry.

"He's asleep, he's asleep – he won't know..." She whispers to herself over and over again.

She leans forward slightly, her body shaking, her nerves jangling. She shuts her eyes and just pushes herself to do it, needing to get over the budding warmth inside her body. She bushes her lips across his cheek, stopping at the corner of his mouth.

She jumps in surprise when a hand touches her cheek. She opens her eyes to see wide, warm eyes staring deep into hers. She blushes, her entire body flushed with colour suddenly, her mouth dropping, her heart racing in her chest.

"I – I'm sorry Wybie, I just –"

"I like you too Coraline." He says completely calmly, as if it's nothing. And yet everything.

Her eyes widen impossibly further in disbelief but then before she can question his words, his lips are against hers and she's burning from the inside out. Her skin tingles with warmth as she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him with everything she's got.

He makes a low noise of surprise and suddenly she finds herself flat on her back with his body pressed against hers, the kisses soft and gentle, but increasingly sweet and passionate.

Finally, after so long.

They're together.


End file.
